Ghost Adventues in Burgess, PA
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Ghost Adventure and Rise of the Guardians crossover. No slash! As a child, Zak Bagans never believed in ghosts, but he did believe in Jack Frost and they became friends. Slowly Zak stops believing Jack and grows up. Now as an adult, Zak hunts ghosts with his follow investigators Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin and together, they are the Ghost Adventures.


**This is just another idea that came to my head, Ghost Adventures and Rise of the Guardians crossover, the two things I love right now! **

**Zak used to believe in Jack as a kid, but slowly become a non-believer. Zak know hunts ghosts for a living and somehow bumps into Jack. I do not own the Zak, Nick, Aaron or Jack.**

* * *

I was playing in the snow with my older sister. She told me that Jack Frost, the winter spirit makes all the snow and ice. I didn't believe in her because there is no such thing as ghosts or spirits! Or at least I think there aren't... No there are no such things as ghosts!

The kids at school always make fun of me. I try to ignore the things they say but they hurt my feelings!

_"Look at Zak! Ewww!"_

_"You're stupid!"_

_"You're ugly!"_

_"Cry Baby Zak Bagans!"_

I cried to my mother and told her that I never wanted to go back to kindergarten anymore. Of course she told me I had to, which was a big disappointment. She then told me to go play in the snow, so I did feeling happier.

Snow doesn't normally come to California, but when it does, I make it last. I was making a snowman until a snow ball was thrown at the back of my head. I turned around thinking it was my sister. But when I turned around, nobody was there.

I would be lying if I told you I wasn't scared. I thought one of the bullies followed me home and wanted to push me around more. Then all of the sudden, I saw a snow flake come slowly to my face and land on my nose.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose."_ I remember my sister singing.

I blinked. "Jack Frost?" Slowly a figure appeared. A teen with white snow hair, wearing a blue jacket and a worn out pair of jeans stood in front of me leaning on a crooked staff. I yelped in surprise and fell down.

"Whoa hold on kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you!" The teen replied.

"W-who are you?" I said, almost bursting into tears.

The teen laughed. "What do you mean, 'who are you' you just called out my name!"

"J-Jack Frost?" I asked.

"Yep, the one and only!" Jack replied proudly.

I got up slowly, not afraid anymore. "Cool! I'm Zak Bagans, my sister told me you where real! But to be honest, I thought you were supposed to be an old guy."

Jack frowned. "I don't know why people think that. I mean I have been around for a while but I'm not old!"

I laughed and picked up a snowball. "Jack, let's play!"

"Okay, but let me worn you, I'm the best at this game!"

Jack and I played in the snow until mother called me in for dinner.

"Bye Jack, see you later!" I waved at Jack and walked into my house.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Mother asked.

"Jack Frost, we played in the snow together!" I exclaimed.

Mom laughed. "Okay Zak, I hope you two had fun."

Every time it snowed, Jack would always play with me. One year, it never snowed and Jack didn't come. I waited and waited, then I slowly forgot who I was waiting for.

High school came along and I was still being bullied but this time I fought back. People slowly stopped picking on me knowing that I shouldn't be messed with anymore.

After my four years of high school, I attended the Motion Picture Institute in Michigan. The weather there was so much different than in California. It snowed a lot in Michigan. I remember playing in the snow with someone a long time ago back home but I don't remember who... It must have been my sister.

As I walked to class, it started to snow harder. "Stupid snow!" I mumbled under my breath. All of the sudden someone threw a snow ball at the back of my head. I turned around and glared at the person behind me. "Uh, excuse me, but that was very unnecessary."

The guy with dark hair looked at me with a confused expression. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that bull crap!" I yelled angrily. "You are the only one around to throw it at me!"

The man threw his hands up in a defensive way. "H-hey man, it wasn't me I swear! It must have been a ghost or something!"

I rolled my eyes. "There is no such things as ghosts, whatever, get out of my face!" The man turned around and walked to other way.

A cold wind hit my face. "Man, I can't wait until it goes back to warmer climates!"

Several years later...

_"My name is Zak Bagans, lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigators Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures." _

"I love this show!" Jamie Bennett exclaimed jumping up and down on his bed. "They are so cool! They go on all these ghost hunts and talk to the spirits! This episode they go to Kings Tavern!"

I laughed at Jamie's excitement. To be honest, I was excited to see Zak, I haven't seen him since that one year in Michigan, he doesn't believe in me anymore. It's not much of a surprise because everyone stops believing at one point. "I know Zak." I told Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widened. "What?! How!"

"We used to play together when he was a kid, but he stopped believing." I said feeling a little sad.

"Why did he stop?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know I couldn't bring snow to California for a while because it wasn't cold enough for me, but by the time I visited him, he forgotten about me." I explained. "Every child stops believes once in a while Jamie."

"I won't stop believing!" Jamie said.

I laughed. "Of course not Jamie!" I rubbed his hair. "Come on, let's watch the show now!"

About 42 minutes later the show was over. "Aw..." Jamie said depressed.

"Cheer up Jamie, there next season is coming up soon!" I tried to cheer him up.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah your right! Hey did you know that the Ghost Adventures are going to be here filming in Burgess!"

"Cool! Where are they going to have their lockdown?" I asked.

"They are going to investigate in Thaddeus Burgess house where people claim to hear and see Thaddeus. People even say that they captured an EVP on him talking!" Jamie explained.

"Wow that's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh! They even say that his wife and children are there as well!" Jamie said.

"Well I guess the boys are going to get great evidence!"

...

"Aaron, can you drive any slower?" I glared at Aaron who was going under the speed limit.

"Dude, I'm a safe driver, unlike somebody..." Aaron looked at me while he was talking.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever but seriously, we have to meet up with Rosa in ten minutes."

"Okay, okay!"

Rosa is the women who owns Thaddeus's house so we have to meet with her on time if we want to know about the town Burgess and our lockdown.

"Nick, get rolling." Zak commanded Nick in the back of the car.

"Okay rolling!" Nick said after a couple seconds.

"Okay so we are on our way to meet Rosa, who owns Thaddeus Burgess's house. If somebody can learn how to drive the speed limit, we could get their earlier!" I said looking at the camera and Aaron.

"Hey, we are almost there!" Aaron complained.

"Whoa, I think that is his house!" Nick took the camera and scanned it out the window. A large stone house stood in the snow covered forest.

Aaron parked outside the house and everyone started to get out of the car. "Nick, lower the camera, let's not scare her with it right away." I told Nick who understood and lowered the camera.

"Should I bring my camera?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just in case auto dies or something." I answered.

Aaron grabbed his camera and we all walked up the steps of Thaddeus Burgess's house. I knocked on the door and an elderly lady answered. "Hi, I'm Zak Bagans from the Ghost Adventures Crew and we are here for the interview."

"Ah yes, yes please come in!" Rosa allowed us to come in and sat us down inside the living room.

"Can you tell us a little about Thaddeus Burgess?" Nick asked.

"This river town was named after Thaddeus Burgess in 1798, who built the first log cabin here back in 1795 right before the harsh winter that year. He soon built this house so he could live with his wife, Abigail Burgess and his three children, his eldest daughter, Brooke Burgess, his daughter Raine Burgess, and their youngest son, Thaddeus Jr. Burgess."

"In 1805, the first tragic thing happened to the Burgess family. Their son Thaddeus, died on his third birthday with a terrible sickness. Abigail was heartbroken, her only son died."

Aaron Nick and I were silent with this outcome. It was saddening to hear about a child's death.

"A couple weeks later, Abigail died of a broken heart..." I couldn't help but gasp sadly. "It was Thaddeus who now has to look after his daughters. In 1850, Thaddeus Burgess died and is believed to be haunting this house."

"Do you believe this place this haunted?" I asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Rosa answered.

"Thank you for your time Rosa, we will be back in a couple days for the lockdown, just like you said." I said.

"Of course, see you boys!" Rosa waved after us.

We all got into the car and drove into town. "We are here in Burgess, Pennsylvania! We haven't really heard of this town before but it turns out that the Thaddeus Burgess house is haunted. So we came here to check it out." I told the camera. "Right now, we are going around the town and asking them what they know about the history of this town."

We walked down to the park and talked to many adults, but most of them didn't know much about their town. A bunch of kids where playing in the snow so I decided to go talk to them. "Hello kids, having fun playing in the snow?"

A little boy with brown hair looked up at me and his face brighten. "You're the Ghost Adventures! I love your show!" The little boy said. His friends became quite after they saw the camera.

"Thank you for watching our show!" I said.

"Yeah you're a pretty cool kid if you watch our show!" Nick said.

"Up top, bro!" Aaron held up his hand and gave the boy a high five.

"We are investigating at the Thaddeus Burgess house, do you kids know anything about it." I asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, sorry."

"It's alright kid it was good talking to you!" I gave him a high five and started to walk and ask other people about Burgess.

I stopped in front of a woman and asked her if she knew anything.

"Well yes I know about this town, but I will say that this town is darker then we really think."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well a long time ago, a boy drowned in the pond near Thaddeus Burgess's home in 1712."

This new information caught my interest. "He drowned did he not know how to swim or what?"

"The seventeen year old boy took his little sister out to go ice skating and didn't realize the ice was thin, the ice was cracking beneath their feet. The boy saved his sister by pushing her to the thicker ice, but he couldn't save himself and he fell through the ice, his muscles and bones froze up automatically to the freezing water so he couldn't swim back up."

"That is a sad story..." I said looking at Nick and Aaron who had a blank face.

"It truly is sad..." The women said.

"Did they ever go and retrieve the body?" Nick asked.

The women furled her eyebrows. "Actually that is the weird part, when they searched for the body that spring, they couldn't find it!" I was puzzled by this news. I looked at Nick and Aaron and they were as shocked as I was.

"So did someone remove it in the winter?" Aaron asked.

"No, back then it would be impossible without the equipment we have today. Even if he got out alive from that pond, he would have died by hypothermia, or a terrible sickness."

"You're right." Nick stated.

"What was the boy's name?" I asked.

The women thought for a moment. "I think his name was Jackson."

"Jackson... Alright thank you for your help!" I thank the women and walked away with the boys. "We are going to that pond right now."

"Wait, what?" Nick asked.

"We are going to that pond to see if we can contact with that Jackson kid!" I answered Nick.

Aaron stopped. "Wait do we even know where the pond is Zak?"

"Isn't it near the house we are going to investigate in a couple days?" Nick asked.

"Yes!" We loaded everything in the car and put new tapes in the cameras.

"We are going to that pond that women just told us about and we are going to see if Jackson is still around!" I told the camera Aaron was holding in the back seat.

Nick drove in the forest and past the Thaddeus house. A couple miles away from the house was a small pond.

"I think that is it!" Aaron exclaimed turning the camera toward the pond.

It was dark outside so Aaron's camera was on night vision. I grabbed my recorder and got out of the car when Nick parked. I walked toward the pond, checking if it was thick enough to walk on.

"You seriously aren't thinking of actually going on the ice are you?" Nick asked.

"We need to get good evidence, Nick." I responded.

"That's too dangerous bro!" Aaron exclaimed.

"It's only the edge, Aaron." I scanned the ice with my night vision camera and I carefully step on to the ice. I almost slipped but gained my balance fast and took another step.

"Don't fall like the last time at Longsfellow Wayside Inn!" Aaron said.

"You have to replay that!" Nick laughed looking at Aaron's camera.

"I will!" Aaron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Well at least I'm not reading poetry."

"That would be awkward..." Nick said as Aaron laughed.

I took my recorder out at held it out in front of me. "Hello Jackson, my name is Zak Bagans. I know it must be weird for people coming over to speak to you, but we just want to hear your voice. Can you speak into this device right here for us?"

A branch in a tree moved quickly behind us. "It could be just an animal; we can't use that as evidence."

"You're right." I said and turned back toward the pond.

"What did you do to your sister?" Nick asked.

"Do you have anything you want to say to your sister?" Aaron asked a couple seconds later after Nick.

"Do you know how you died?" I asked. The air around us got colder, the wind started to pick up and it started to snow a bit, but again we can't say that was Jackson because we are outside in the middle of winter.

"What happen to your body, we heard that they couldn't find it?" I asked.

The snow began to fall harder so I turn off the recorder and got off the ice. "Alright guys, it's getting cold let's review in the car." We loaded in the car and I took out the recorder.

"_Hello Jackson, my name is- __**It's Jack!-**__ Bagans. I know it must-."_ I gasped and paused the recorder.

"Did you guys here that!" I exclaimed.

"You can hear him shout 'it's Jack!'" Aaron gasped.

"That is like a Class A EVP!" Nick called.

I looked at the camera. "That was an intelligent response, meaning we were just communicating to an intelligent spirit!"

"It must have been saying he was called 'Jack' not Jackson." Nick said.

I nodded, "Let's review more!" I press continue on the recorder.

_ "-be weird for people coming over to speak to you, but we just want to hear your voice. Can you speak into this device right here for us?"_There was no EVP but you could hear the branch moving and us reacting. _"It could just be an animal; we can't use that as evidence." "-You're right." "-What did you do to your sister?"... __**"-I saved her..." **_I paused the recorder again and looked at the guys to see if the heard that again.

"It was the same voice..." Nick responded.

"He saved her..." Aaron replied.

"It's a little creeping how to comes out so clear." Nick said.

I nodded, "Must be the water and all that snow giving him the energy." I continued the recorder and listened.

_"Do you have anything you want to say to your sister?"... __**"-I'm sorry I left you..." **_We all gasped but this time I didn't stop the recorder. _"Do you know how you died?"...__**"-I drowned..." **__"What happen to your body, we heard that they couldn't find it?"...__**" I rose from the ice..."**_I stopped the recorder. This EVP session was so phenomenal that I couldn't form words to describe it.

"The part where he said 'I drown' it sounded like he was scared like he didn't want to be reminded that he died." Nick said looking at Zak and the camera.

"Did you hear how he said 'I'm sorry I left you'? He sounded so sad!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I can't help but feel sadness towards this... This seventeen year old boy saved his little sister, he is a hero..." I said.

"He said he rose from the ice, could that mean he may have passed on into the light?" Aaron asked.

Nick and I shrugged. "This town will never forget him now, he spoke out I just hope he can rest in peace." I said.

"And be with his sister..." Aaron said in a low voice.

I looked out the window, I want to go out there and communicate to the spirit more but the snow got worse. "This is crazy, he answered all of our questions in a intelligent response." I leaned back and put my head on the window, watching frost slowly form on the windshield. _Frost... Jack... Jack Frost?_ I shook my head, getting the thoughts of my childhood imaginary friend out of my head. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel and get some shut eye."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I want to write one more chapter! **


End file.
